Going Digital!
This article is writen by ajshim please don't edit this fiction without the writer's permission. A few years have passed since the day the Digidestined across the globe saved both the Real World and the Digital World from the Digimon known as MaloMyotismon. Peace has reigned until a new enemy rises to engulf both worlds into darkness once again. Synopsis The chapter begins with both Tony and Nick rushing towards their schools for the first day of school. The two manages to makes to their classrooms with Tony in the computer lab, while Nick is in Algebra. (From here the chapter focusses more on Tony than Nick.) Not long after Tony's teacher: Mr. Tanaka enters and begins the class. Mr. Tanaka then pairs up the students on their computers. Here Tony meets an old friend named Sylvia. Mr. Tanaka then instructs the students to turn on their computers. Unbeknownst to Mr. Tanaka and the class the computers weren't able to activate. Suddenly all of the electronic devices within the school started to become unstable and began to spark out of control. Outside dark clouds could be seen gathering around the school and later appointed by the news forecast all around the world. Many of the students were evacuated by being sent home by buses, however there wasn't enough space for all of the students. Those who were left behind were taken into the gymnasium. Tony, Nick and Sylvia were amoung those who had to be sent into the gymnasium. For a few hours the electronics seemed to have returned to normal, but then the gymnasium began to spin out of control. As the students and faculty began to run out of the gymnasium, three beams of light were released out of a computer from the computer lab Tony and Sylvia were stationed at, then reached to the hands of Tony, Sylvia and Nick. The beams of light then transformed into the form of strange electronic devices. Soon the electronics seemed to be returning to normal, then the clouds began to slowly disperse. As the gaps continued to grow an large landscape seem to appear within the skies. Eventually the buses arrive and the three arrive to their own homes. A day later, Tony and Nick's father was sent with a special investigation team into the large landscape now discovered as the Digital world. A few days have passed and no news of the team had reached to the real world. News reports then began to state more and more people began to mysteriously disappear from the face of the Earth. Tony and Nick's mother begin to worry for her husband's safety. Tony and Nick then decide to take matters into their own hands. While attempting to figure what exactly the strange devices were, the devices then began to glow a strange light towards Tony's computer. Then the computer revealed a large portal to the Digital world. The two decide to take their Digimon and enbark on the journey to find their missing father. Once in the Digital world the two meet with Sylvia who also manged to enter into the Digital world with her own Digimon. The team then catches up and decide to travel together in order to discover the mystery behind the strange events and the location of the missing people. Featured Characters Digimon Analyser "" |} "" |} "It's an honor to meet you both." |} Digivolutions No Digivolutions had taken place within this chapter. Quotes Notes Digimon: Strike Force main article Links Digimon Wiki Betamon Dracomon Hyokomon